


Temptation, Frustration

by controlofwhatido



Series: Teacher [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlofwhatido/pseuds/controlofwhatido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to 'Teacher, the Subject of Schoolboy Fantasy'. Can be read in either order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation, Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Again, for heyblaine because I couldn't resist, and everyone and their mother asked for wall sex. Many thanks to Lucie for all the hand holding it took to get me through this. My amazing betas: Jude, Luckie, and Kerry who all made this way more awesome than I could've by myself. Title is yet again from 'Don't Stand So Close to Me' by the Police. And shh, this is probably turning into a verse.

It starts off as a simple, harmless crush. Kurt knows he’s definitely not the first student to think a teacher is attractive. He’s obviously not the only student in his class that thinks Mr. Anderson is attractive, if the dreamy sighs he hears on a daily basis from the girls are any indication. Mr. Anderson is charming, has a great smile, amazing eyes, and a fantastic ass. Not that Kurt spends that much time looking. But, _really_ , it can’t be helped when Mr. Anderson wears such well-fitting pants.

Kurt doesn’t know whether he’s lucky or if it’s some cruel joke that he has to see Mr. Anderson every day for history, and then again for glee rehearsal. He has a hard time _not_ staring at him, and it’s getting a little pathetic. He even notices that Mr. Anderson doesn’t have a ring on his finger – and that he never seems to mention anyone special. It’s a shame, because a guy that hot should definitely not be single.

Slowly he starts finding excuses to see more of Mr. Anderson. He doesn’t pack up his stuff until the bell rings in history so he’s the last one out of the classroom – which also gives him a chance to watch Mr. Anderson wipe off the board. Most of the time he does it so fast that his ass bounces in his pants and Kurt has to bite his lip so he doesn’t groan out loud. He also tries to be the first one at rehearsal, even though sometimes Mr. Anderson isn’t on time. Kurt definitely is the last one out, except on days when Rachel is being really annoying and taking up all of Mr. Anderson’s attention.

He doesn’t know what he’s trying to accomplish, but he knows his crush is starting to get out of hand when he begins thinking of ways to see Mr. Anderson alone – seeing him in glee and history isn’t enough. Reasons that any student or glee club member would need to see their teacher for, of course – Rachel bugs Mr. Anderson all the time. Kurt doesn’t see the harm in it, at all.

The first time Kurt stops by Mr. Anderson’s office, nothing interesting happens. Kurt takes his sheet music and leaves, because it seems like Mr. Anderson is distracted – hardly able to focus on what Kurt is asking, and almost tripping over his desk chair to get over to the filing cabinet. That doesn’t stop Kurt from noticing the scent of Mr. Anderson’s cologne that fills the air of his office, or the tight pull of his polo over his back when he bends over to find the correct music in his filing cabinet. It’s these little things about Mr. Anderson that make Kurt’s belly twist up tight when he allows himself to think about him.

The second time Kurt stops by Mr. Anderson’s office, it’s a few weeks later and he doesn’t really have much of an excuse. He’s pretty sure he’s going crazy, because lately it seems like Mr. Anderson has been looking at him differently, and finding little excuses to touch him in passing. Clearly his crush is getting completely out of hand and he’s making it all up in his head.

When he closes the door behind him, it startles Mr. Anderson so much that he drops his coffee mug on the floor.

“Oh, crap, I’m so sorry,” Kurt says, dropping his bag in one of the chairs and bending right down in front of Mr. Anderson to pick up the mug before Mr. Anderson has a chance to react. It didn’t break and the lid has kept any coffee from spilling, so Kurt stands back up and sets it on Mr. Anderson’s desk.

“Thanks, Kurt,” Mr. Anderson says, clearing his throat. “I – can I help you?”

Kurt realizes just how close he’s standing to Mr. Anderson – so close he can see just how bright his eyes are – and his heart starts thudding in his chest. “I uh – I’m not exactly sure why I’m here,” he says, his voice trailing off in a whisper. He tries to step back, tries to get out of Mr. Anderson’s space but he _can’t_. Mr. Anderson doesn’t seem to be able to move, either.

“Kurt – “ Mr. Anderson  says, his eyes flicking down to Kurt’s mouth. “I – “

 _Oh. Ohmygod_.

He’s dreaming. He’s _definitely_ dreaming. He’s going to pinch himself in a little bit, because he’s kissing Mr. Anderson and kissing Mr. Anderson has to be the best dream he’s ever had. He tastes like coffee and his lips are so smooth and someone is whimpering and then – nothing.  

“ _Fuck_.”

Kurt stumbles back, blinks rapidly and brings his fingers to his mouth. “Mr. Anderson, I – “

“Fuck,” Mr. Anderson says again, and grabs at his hair. He turns around and scrubs his hands down his face. “Kurt, I’m so sorry – _fuck_ – I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” He turns to face Kurt again and his eyes are wide with fear. “I – _jesus_ – I can’t ask you to not tell anyone – but – _fuck!”_

Kurt reaches out for Mr. Anderson’s arm, but Mr. Anderson pulls away like Kurt’s touch will burn him. “Mr. Anderson, I won’t tell anyone.”

Mr. Anderson nods and looks down at the floor. “I don’t know what came over me, I – “

“Can I say something?” Kurt asks softly, ducking his head down to try to look into Mr. Anderson’s eyes.

Mr. Anderson takes a deep breath and nods again, still looking at the floor.  

Kurt takes a small step forward. “I’ve wanted to do that for weeks, Mr. Anderson.”

“We _can’t_ ,” Mr. Anderson whispers. He steps back and shakes his head. “You’re my student, I’m twice your age – it’s _wrong_ – oh god. This can’t happen again.”

It’s clear Mr. Anderson is going to have a meltdown if Kurt doesn’t do something. “ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt says sharply, the name feeling weird and foreign on his lips but it definitely serves its purpose because Mr. Anderson – _Blaine_ – snaps his head up, eyes wide.

Kurt can see the sudden change with Blaine as soon as he said his name – Blaine’s gaze hardens and he shakes his head as he goes to sit down in his desk chair. “I think it’s time for you to leave, Kurt.”

“Blaine, we should talk about this – “

Blaine holds his hand up. “It’s Mr. Anderson, Kurt. And there’s nothing to talk about. If you didn’t need anything, I have something to take care of.”

Kurt grabs his bag from the chair  and sighs as he leaves _Mr. Anderson’s_ office. It’s not like he can force Mr. Anderson to talk – he wouldn’t even look at him after they kissed. Kurt will just have to forget it happened. Or figure out how to get Mr. Anderson to accept the feelings he obviously has for him. He didn’t make that up in his head – Mr. Anderson _kissed_ him. A kiss like that definitely has to mean something, right?

Or maybe not – because suddenly Kurt endures days of being completely ignored by Mr. Anderson. He won’t call on Kurt when Kurt raises his hand in class, he won’t listen to Kurt’s suggestions in glee, nor will he even look at him. Even Rachel notices.

“Is Mr. Anderson mad at you?”

Kurt slumps against his locker and looks down at Rachel. She’s biting on her lip – she does that when she’s nervous – and twisting her hair between her fingers. “I’m not sure. We – just had a disagreement. I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Well,” Rachel says, eyes lighting up. “I’m pretty close to him; he helps me with my scales after glee. I could talk to him, if you’d like? It’s not fair that he just outright ignores you like that.”

Shaking his head, Kurt closes his locker and hitches his bag higher up on his shoulder. “No, but thank you. I’ll talk to him. It – it was my fault, anyway. Don’t worry about it.”

Rachel squints her eyes and looks at him closely like she’s trying to figure out if he’s telling the truth. She must be satisfied with what she finds because she nods and rocks back on her heels. “Okay, if you say so. But if he keeps ignoring you – especially in glee, because you had a fantastic idea for Sectionals, I’m going to say something to him.”

Kurt sighs and looks down the hallway over Rachel’s shoulder. Mr. Anderson is turning the corner and looks absolutely amazing, as usual. “I’ll talk to him today after school, Rach.”

Rachel smiles. “ Okay, good luck. I’ll be at your house for dinner tonight since we don’t have glee, see you there?”

“Yeah, tonight,” Kurt says, still looking down the hallway. He only has one more class to sit through to work up the nerve to go to Blaine’s office. He can do this – hell, no one pushes the Hummels around – especially not some guy who thinks he can just kiss him and then ignore him forever.

Instead of his last class dragging like it usually does, the bell rings before he knows it. He packs up his things and slowly makes his way out of the classroom. The worst Mr. Anderson – _Blaine_ \- can do is tell him to go away, ignore him. Kurt will just have to deal with the silent treatment until he graduates and then he’ll never have to think about Mr. Anderson again. But Kurt at least has to try to talk to Mr. Anderson – being ignored in history can go unnoticed but glee is becoming fairly obvious.

The door to Mr. Anderson’s office is closed when Kurt enters the rehearsal room. It’s almost enough to convince him to come back another day when he hears a crash from within – and before he knows it, he’s knocking on the door, asking to be let in.

“It’s open.”

He pushes the door open and sticks his head in. “Everything okay in here, Mr. Anderson? I heard a crash.”

Mr. Anderson spins around and faces Kurt. “Kurt, I – oh, everything is fine. Was there something you needed?”

Kurt takes a deep breath and nods, stepping completely inside the office and closing the door behind him. “Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you.”

“Now, is…not the best time, Kurt,” Mr. Anderson says, fidgeting with something behind his computer on his desk.

“I don’t think there will ever be a ‘best’ time, so I’m here now, Mr. And – Blaine. We need to talk…about how you’ve been ignoring me since you kissed me.” He folds his arms over his chest and leans back against the door. He’s not going to let Mr. Anderson intimidate him or make him back down. They’re going to talk about this.

Mr. Anderson works his jaw like he’s trying to say something, but nothing is coming out. It takes him a moment, but he just sighs and rests his hands on his hips. “I’m not sure what you want me to say here, Kurt. And it’s Mr. Anderson.”

Kurt notices that when he leans his head back and juts his hip out slightly, Mr. Anderson’s eyes slowly make their way up his body. His heart starts beating a little harder, because suddenly the office seems a lot smaller. “I just want to know if you meant it,” he says softly. “You obviously had a reason for kissing me – “

“You’re my student,” Mr. Anderson says, a pained sigh coming out as he takes a step forward. “I’m _twice_ your age. I can’t – there’s – I’m trying not to – “

“I don’t care about that,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “None of that matters to me.”

Blaine seems to struggle with the next step and fists his hands at his sides. “You’re just – we can’t – “

“ _Blaine_ -“ Kurt whispers when Blaine takes another step and is right in front of him. He reaches out for Blaine, and then Blaine’s trembling hands are cupping his face. “Wha-“

Blaine’s lips just barely brush against Kurt’s, and Kurt’s heart feels like it jumps up in his throat. “Please tell me this is okay,” Blaine says, the words ghosting across Kurt’s lips. “I can’t – you’re all I’ve been able to think about and – I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself anymore, if you don’t stop me.”

“I kissed you back,” Kurt says so quietly, his voice barely reaches his own ears. “I’m not going to stop you.” He reaches for Blaine’s hips, settling his hands there, and for a moment they both just stand still, breathing heavily.

“Fuck,” Blaine whimpers before leaning in the rest of the way and pressing his lips against Kurt’s. His hands slide to the back of Kurt’s neck and pull his head closer, their lips gliding together, smooth and easy.

This kiss is much better than their first one. There’s no question about whether they both want it or not – and there’s nothing stopping them this time. Kurt parts his lips slightly when Blaine licks across his bottom lip and he lets Blaine’s tongue explore his mouth.

He slumps completely against the door when Blaine presses in closer to him. A thrill races up his spine when Blaine pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and lets it go with a slight _pop_ before thrusting his tongue back into his mouth. He lets his hands slowly move around to Blaine’s back, pulling his hips closer and flush against him.

“Kurt,” Blaine groans, kissing down to Kurt’s jaw. “You – you have no idea.”

Kurt tilts his head to the side and swallows hard. “Pretty sure I do – I’ve wanted you since the first day I saw you.”

A swipe of tongue across Kurt’s neck, and Blaine drops his hand to Kurt’s tie. “It’s so hard for me to keep my eyes off of you, _christ_ ,” he mumbles into Kurt’s neck, loosening the knot a little. His hand stills and he rests his forehead against Kurt’s neck. “You’re going to have to leave, Kurt. Because if you don’t go – I’m going to get carried away.”

Kurt inhales deeply through his nose and tightens his grip on Blaine’s hips. “I don’t think I’m going anywhere, Mr. Anderson.”

Blaine shifts and Kurt can feel the hard press of his cock against his thigh. He moans low in his throat and that spurs Blaine to start unbuttoning Kurt’s shirt. “Is this okay?” he asks, his lips moving against Kurt’s neck, sending shivers down Kurt’s spine.

“Uh huh,” Kurt nods, nudging his hips forward against Blaine’s. Just feeling someone else’s body against his cock is amazing. Everything feels overwhelmed with sensation – Blaine’s lips on his neck, his fingers trailing down his chest, his cock against his thigh, the smell of his cologne. If Kurt wasn’t pressed up against the door, he probably wouldn’t be upright.

Blaine gets Kurt’s shirt completely unbuttoned and flips Kurt’s tie over his shoulder. He takes his time to look down at Kurt’s chest, his fingertips brushing against Kurt’s belt buckle. “You don’t have any idea just how gorgeous you are, do you? You sit in class and I watch you…you’re just a baby. You can’t be more than seventeen, eighteen…”

“Seventeen,” Kurt manages, his stomach trembling where Blaine’s knuckles are brushing against it over his undershirt. He’ll be eighteen soon, and he knows the age of consent in Ohio is sixteen – he’s checked – for what he told himself were completely innocent purposes. But clearly they’re not so innocent, now. “God, Mr. Anderson…”

Blaine leans back in and slowly mouths his way back to Kurt’s ear. Kurt can barely catch his breath – every nerve ending feels like it’s on fire. Every flick of Blaine’s tongue against his skin makes him gasp; every wet press of his lips makes him shiver. He can’t help but think about how much experience Blaine has, because Blaine seems to know exactly what he’s doing.

“You taste so good,” Blaine mumbles into Kurt’s ear, pulling his earlobe between his teeth. “Can I touch you, Kurt?” His fingers dip below Kurt’s belt buckle and brush just above his cock. “God, your pants always make your ass look so good,” he groans.

Kurt’s eyes slip closed and he takes a deep, shuddering breath as he nods, thrusting his hips forward into Blaine’s hand. When Blaine palms over his cock he bites his lip, trying to stay calm but, _god_ , his teacher’s hand is on his cock. “Please, Blaine – “

“Mmm,” Blaine sighs, dragging his lips back across Kurt’s jaw and up to his lips. Kurt brings his hands up to Blaine’s hair, carding his fingers through the curls he knows are flecked with gray. Blaine’s hands are sure and quick as they slide Kurt’s belt buckle open and flick open the button on Kurt’s pants. He slowly drags the zipper down, trailing his fingers over Kurt’s cock as he goes.

Blaine’s lips are eager as he pushes Kurt’s pants down. Kurt just flexes his fingers against Blaine’s scalp and pulls Blaine’s bottom lip into his mouth. Blaine moans into the kiss and brings his hands around to Kurt’s ass, sliding his pants down slightly, and cupping the flesh in his hands through Kurt’s boxer briefs.

“Are you – “ Kurt gasps, leaning his head back against the door. “Are you going to f-fuck me, Mr. Anderson?” His lips feel like they’re buzzing from all of the kissing, especially since Blaine has a slight stubble by the end of the day.

“Christ,” Blaine groans, dropping his head to Kurt’s shoulder. “You have no idea how badly I want to.”

Kurt kicks his shoes off – he’s so glad he decided not to wear boots today – and lets Blaine push his pants down further. “You c-can, you know. I’d let you. Fuck me, that is.”

Blaine’s off him in an instant. Kurt’s eyes fly open and he tries to focus through his heavy breathing. “What?”

“Just – don’t move. Well, you can, if you want. I mean, I’m not trying to keep you there, but, god you look so good,” Blaine says, backing up and bumping into his desk. He twirls around and grabs for his bag, thrusting his hand in one of the side pockets and rummaging around for something.

Kurt can only imagine what he looks like right now. His shirt is completely undone and open, undershirt rucked up slightly, his tie is loose and up over his shoulder, his pants are still around his knees and his cock is straining against his boxer briefs – all while he’s leaning against his teacher’s office door. What a difference a day makes. Even Blaine looks a bit debauched with his hair a complete mess from Kurt’s fingers and his kiss-swollen lips.

“Ah-hah,” Blaine says, snapping back upright with a small bottle and square foil package in his hand. He glances back over to Kurt and clenches his empty hand into a fist. “Kurt, I just – “

Instead of trying to figure out _why_ Blaine even has condoms and lube with him at school – maybe he’ll ask later – Kurt smiles and crooks his finger at Blaine. That simple motion makes Blaine rush over and drop the lube and condom on the shelf of the bookcase by the door before dropping to his knees right in front of Kurt.

Blaine’s fingers dip underneath the waistband of Kurt’s underwear, tugging on them slightly. Kurt looks down at Blaine, sees his eager eyes and nods. “Go ahead.” He doesn’t feel nervous, even though no man has ever seen him like this before. Blaine’s touch feels so amazing, so caring, and Kurt is so, _so_ turned on.

“You’re so hard, just for me,” Blaine says, pressing his lips to Kurt’s cock, still covered by his boxer briefs. He pulls the waistband down further, licking his lips when he pushes the fabric down to Kurt’s thighs. “So gorgeous…” he whispers, wrapping a hand around the base of Kurt’s cock and pushing Kurt’s underwear and pants down to his ankles with the other.

When Blaine strokes his cock, Kurt’s head thuds back against the door. “Ah, _god_ ,” he gasps, thrusting his hips forward. He tries to kick his pants off and fails miserably. Blaine laughs and helps him out of both his pants and boxer briefs, so he can spread his legs wider and let Blaine settle in closer.

At the first touch of Blaine’s lips to his cock, Kurt is surprised he doesn’t come right then and there. Blaine licks down to Kurt’s balls, sucking one in his mouth and then lifting them with his hand that was grasping his cock. He wants to sob, it feels so good – but he’s desperately trying not to act like a silly virginal teenager. Blaine’s wet lips and tongue on his cock and balls feel like nothing he’s ever been able to imagine and he never wants it to end.

“Gah, _fuck_ – wha – “ Kurt tries, looking down at Blaine as he lifts up Kurt’s right leg and continues licking back between Kurt’s cheeks. “Oh my _god_ ,” he groans, his hands scrambling for purchase on the door.

“I’ve got you,” Blaine says, right before licking over Kurt’s hole. He pushes his face in further and presses his tongue in harder, and Kurt feels like he’s going to pass out, or collapse.

He makes a half-hearted effort of pulling at Blaine’s hair because if he has to endure much more of this they’re both going to go tumbling to the floor. He’s never felt anything like this before and _fuck_ , Blaine’s _tongue_ – his whole body feels like it’s pulsing with heat. “Bla – Mr. Anderson – please – I can’t – you – stop – “

Blaine sits back and sets Kurt’s leg back down. His chest his heaving slightly when he looks up at Kurt. “Are you okay?”

Kurt nods and grabs for Blaine by his shirt, pulling him up to his feet. He crashes their mouths together and groans when he slides his tongue in against Blaine’s. Blaine starts kissing on and all around his mouth, so Kurt drags his hands down Blaine’s body and to his pants, unfastening his belt and undoing the button. His breath stutters when he drags the zipper down and he feels Blaine’s cock against his fingers for the first time.

“Wanna be inside you,” Blaine mumbles between kisses, nipping along Kurt’s jaw.

“I  - yeah,” Kurt says, pushing Blaine’s pants and briefs down to his thighs. “Please.”

Before he has a chance to look, Blaine leans in and presses his entire body against his own – Blaine’s cock tucked right against Kurt’s. “ _Oh_ ,” Kurt gasps, thrusting his hips against Blaine’s.

“Mmm, just wait,” Blaine says, reaching over to the shelf for the lube and popping the cap. He slicks up a couple of fingers and helps Kurt tilt his hips forward slightly so he can duck his hand down and rub a finger around Kurt’s entrance. “Okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Kurt says, nodding. He takes a deep breath and spreads his legs wider when Blaine pushes his first finger in. It actually doesn’t feel uncomfortable, not really. Blaine is slowly thrusting his finger inside, keeping Kurt distracted with his mouth against his neck.

Blaine is gentle with his second finger, making sure there’s enough lube to ease the slide. When both fingers are in, he slowly fucks them in and out and groans against Kurt’s neck. “Shit, you’re tight.” His hips shift against Kurt and Kurt gets brave enough to reach back to grab Blaine’s ass. God, it’s even better bare.

Kurt really feels the stretch with the third finger. He closes his eyes and tries to fuck down on to Blaine’s hand, squeezing Blaine’s ass with every thrust of his fingers. Blaine’s hard cock is rubbing against his abdomen and it _feels_ like sex, sounds like sex with Blaine panting in his ear, and Kurt is trying valiantly not to be too loud so they’re not heard from someone outside.

“I think you’re ready,” Blaine says, slowly pulling his fingers out. Kurt whimpers at the loss, and tries to pull Blaine closer to him.

Blaine reaches for the condom and before he tears it open, he leans in for a kiss. Kurt fists his other hand in Blaine’s shirt and keeps him close, moaning into Blaine’s mouth as their lips slide together. When Blaine pulls back, Kurt finally sees Blaine’s cock for the first time. “God, you’re – “ he tries, his hand dropping down and wrapping around the base. It’s long and thick and _perfect_. Blaine lets him stroke him a couple times, hips pushing into Kurt’s hand and breath hitching in his throat, before guiding his hand away.

“Just…here,” Blaine says, after getting the condom on and slicking himself up with lube. He grabs Kurt by under his thighs and lifts his legs, wrapping them around his waist. At Kurt’s raised eyebrow, Blaine smirks and kisses Kurt’s jaw. “Twenty years of boxing has its advantages.”

“Apparently,” Kurt says, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and tightening his thighs around Blaine’s waist. “Are you going to fuck me now, Mr. Anderson?”

Blaine answers by lining up his cock with Kurt’s hole and slowly pushing in. “Oh, _jesus_ ,” he groans, moving his hands to Kurt’s hips.

Kurt’s jaw drops open with the blunt pressure of Blaine’s cock opening him up. It’s so much more than just Blaine’s fingers, but, _oh god¸_ he just wants to sink down on it. He can feel the sweat breaking out across his forehead as Blaine slowly pushes further into him, Blaine’s fingers digging into his hips. He hopes there will be marks. He wants to remember this later. “I – oh – mmm- “ Kurt manages when Blaine thrusts all the way in, hips stilling and thumbs rubbing  hard circles into Kurt’s skin.

“Okay?” Blaine asks, and it comes out in a grunt. He licks his lips, his jaw staying slack. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

Kurt shakes his head and shifts his legs a little – which moves Blaine’s cock slightly and makes him yelp. “Oh _god_ , you can – please.”

Blaine starts rocking his hips, slowly at first. Kurt cards his fingers through Blaine’s hair, which is now damp with sweat, and tries to pull him up for a kiss. “Ah, Kurt – oh, you’re so tight, you feel so _good_.” Blaine leans his head back slightly, stretching out his neck, and continues to thrust into Kurt. “God, I can’t believe I’m fucking you in my office.”

When Kurt tries to laugh, it comes out as a choked off whine. “You could’ve been doing this week – _ah -_  weeks ago.” He closes his eyes and digs his fingers into Blaine’s shoulder. “Harder – _oh_ – harder.”

“Fuck,” Blaine grunts and starts thrusting harder, his hips slapping against Kurt’s thighs.  

Kurt feels his orgasm start to build, which takes him by surprise since neither of them are touching his dick. The heat is coiling in his hips, winding tight and he can feel it all the way down to his toes. “Blaine…I’m gonna – “ He yanks on Blaine’s hair and this time succeeds in pulling him in for a kiss, which is more teeth and tongue than anything.

Blaine licks across Kurt’s mouth and nods. “Do it – come, I want to see you.” He adjusts his grip on Kurt’s hips, his cock bottoming out with each thrust, and the door creaking slightly every time Kurt’s back slams against it. Kurt can’t seem to rub two brain cells together at the moment, let alone be worried about the noise they’re making.

Kurt whimpers and can’t seem to close his mouth when he starts to come. He digs his nails into Blaine’s shoulder and hangs on for dear life as his orgasm takes over, come splashing all over his undershirt and Blaine’s dress shirt. “Oh – oh _god_ – Blaine – “

“I got you,” Blaine pants, still thrusting, though his hips are starting to become less coordinated and Blaine’s hands are squeezing his hips even harder.  

Everything is starting to become oversensitive and Kurt isn’t sure how much longer he can hold himself up, even though Blaine doing most of the work. He grabs Blaine by the jaw and forces him to look him in the eye. “Mr.Ander – _ah –_ son, are you enjoying fucking your – _oh_ – student in your off – _ah –_ ice?”

Blaine’s eyes roll back and he fucks in one, two more times before he comes with a grunt, slamming his hips in with one final hard thrust. “Christ,” he pants, leaning heavily against Kurt. “That wasn’t fair.”

“What wasn’t?” Kurt says, smiling as he slowly runs his finger through Blaine’s sweaty curls.

“You know exactly what,” Blaine says, pinching Kurt’s hip as he slowly slides out and eases Kurt’s legs down. He rubs Kurt’s sides and brushes a soft kiss against Kurt’s jaw. “Are you okay?”

Kurt takes a deep breath and nods. His whole body feels like it’s vibrating, his legs feel like jelly, but he feels _amazing_. “You’re not about to freak out on me, are you?”

“A little, maybe. Nothing a little post-sex cuddling can’t cure,” Blaine says, shaking his head. He turns toward his desk to grab a few tissues to dispose of the condom. After he’s taken care of that, he takes a few and gently cleans Kurt up. “I was going to ask you to come home with me tonight.”

Kurt bites his lip and reaches out to run both of his hands through Blaine’s hair. “That’s something you would want to do?”

Blaine reaches down to pull his pants back up over his hips and he wraps an arm around Kurt’s waist. “I don’t just sleep around, Kurt. I’m too old for that. I mean, obviously we can’t tell anyone – “

“Of course not – “ Kurt says, not even trying to hide his smile. “And yes, I’ll come home with you.” He’ll have to come up with an excuse for skipping dinner, but he’ll manage.

Blaine smiles so wide his entire face lights up. He leans in for a kiss and Kurt licks across Blaine’s lips for good measure. “Good, because I have weeks to make up for.”

 

 

 


End file.
